


5:03AM

by IDealess_at_this



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, first Haikyuu fic don’t roast me, like.. really light, they can be just friends if you try really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDealess_at_this/pseuds/IDealess_at_this
Summary: Oikawa turned to the clock.  It was 5:03AM again.-+-Tooru loses a game and does what any rational person would do..  cry in the bathroom.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	5:03AM

Oikawa turned to the clock. It was 5:03AM again.

He groaned as he swung his arm over his eyes. The sky wasn’t even starting to lighten, being the dead of winter, his least favourite season. There were never any good reasons to go out, meaning there were no real reasons to get out of bed.

He stayed up all night again. He didn’t quite remember the last time he’d slept, let alone a full night. Of course he was exhausted, having practised all but one day this week, and he couldn’t afford to let down his team by skipping.

He ultimately decided that just laying there wouldn’t get him anywhere, so he sat up, wiping the non-existent sleep out of his eyes.

After he looked around the dark for a bit, searching for seemingly nothing, he stood.

Stretching, he kept looking around as if he was committing his room to memory. His eyes lingered on a small bottle of concealer. It had been at least a week since he last used it. Bringing his arms up, even in the dark, he could see the angry dark colours flowering under his skin. Maybe it was a good time to break into it again.

He took the bottle with him.

Making sure to be quiet, Oikawa made his way through the house. He wasn’t planning on going back that morning, so he took his school bag and some water.

Nothing like a 5:30 run, right?

-~+~-

They… lost. Aoba Johsai lost to Karasuno after three excruciatingly long sets. And it was all because of Oikawa. His serves were one of his highest skills, but at the last possible point, his serve, the one and only time that everything was riding on him, went out.

He was running out of time. Losing meant not being able to play, and not being able to play meant more time for Oikawa to lay in bed and think and are the lights getting brighter in here? Why is everyone screaming?

He suddenly felt the world spinning around him, like he was about to pass out. He felt like he could run a marathon, but thinking about that made him want to throw up. He was floating somewhere between existing and just being an idea in a void.

The Karasuno team was yelling and laughing. They were happy. Why was he upset again? Oh right, Seijoh lost. Because of him.

He vaguely registered someone trying to talk to him.

“-awa” He was too distant. Iwaizumi kept trying to get his attention.

“Oikawa.” The brunette slowly turned his head, eyes following only after. After seeing his far-off stare that couldn’t settle on confusion or fear, Iwaizumi told the rest of the team to help clean up the gym while he took him by the shoulder and led him to the bathrooms.

Right as the door closed with a click, Oikawa’s knees buckled and he fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Iwaizumi followed suit, hovering his hands around Oikawa’s figure. “Shh. I’m here.. Oikawa, is it okay if I touch you?” The shaking boy nodded hesitantly.

He didn’t have to be told twice before wrapping his arms around him. As he rubbed light circles into his back to ground him, and once he got Oikawa’s breathing under control, he started humming a soft tune. One without real purpose, just something to focus on.

He didn’t know quite how long they were sitting there, but eventually, Oikawa’s shaky grip loosened. Iwaizumi pulled away slightly to look at his face. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs and spoke softly. “Do you want to talk?” Oikawa shook his head, looking away

Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s arms in his hands. The latter winced and that was enough for him to inspect further. He noticed something odd. “We didn’t have practise yesterday, yet these bruises are all new.” He looked up at Oikawa, eyes knowing but empathetic.

The brunette was looking at Iwaizumi in desperation, as if trying to tell him  _ Please don’t leave me. _ It broke his heart. “You know you can’t keep covering them up. We all have them. They don’t make you any less beautiful.”

Oikawa attempted to choke back another sob, failing miserably. Iwaizumi sighed and brought the brunette’s arms to his face. Oikawa looked on in confusion as Hajime inspected his arms.

He seemed to find what he was looking for and planted a kiss right on a new bruise. Then another. Then another. Until all of the marks were covered in a thin layer of comfort.

“Don’t go thinking I’m going to do this every time. This isn’t an incentive to keep doing this, and we  _ will _ be talking about them later, but for now, we can sit for as long as you’d like, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa chuckled at the nickname and Iwaizumi knew that he’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So how bout it? Haikyuu fics, no Haikyuu fics? I’d probably write them anyway because Oikawa and Suga make me WEAK.
> 
> (FITLFOF and Dear Tomura are still happening, dw)
> 
> This is my first fic of the fandom, just dipping my toes in, don’t roast me too hard...
> 
> But DO roast me for any spelling or grammar mistakes or I will microwave your cat! >:c (Please don’t make me I love cats)
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked this, and if not, tell me why! Thanks for reading, love y’all! <3
> 
> My discord: /neat ig/#2145


End file.
